Welcome to Shangrilla
by ForinaReal
Summary: A figure called QUEEN emerge inside the world of mafia. She helped the broken ones who hates to kill, but what's her motive? Is she an ally or an enemy? Follow Tsuna who enter this mysterious game to find QUEEN and get his Mist Guardian back.
1. Chapter 1

ForinaReal: Hello, I'm rewriting Welcome to Shangri-la, so don't forget to tell me what you think of this new one..

Tsuna: And remind me again, why am I here?

ForinaReal: Tsuna, you're the main character, so would you be a good kid and tell the disclaimer already

Tsuna: I think you know that I'm busy with the inheritance ceremony?

ForinaReal: Since I followed your anime version, so I don't know

Tsuna: You're really pissing me off. So everyone, this damn girl over here don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: WHAT! WE'RE PLAYING ONLINE GAME?

Tsuna's sleeping peacefully inside his room at Vongola Main Headquarter in Italy, he just back from the future like 2 weeks ago. The Ninth who immediately called him to Italy asked Tsuna and his Guardians plus a few additions like Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Bianchi to stay for a while. The Ninth has the memory of the future battle and already doing his best to prevent it from happening again. This is including calling the Gesso and Giglio Nero Family for a little meeting at Vongola Headquarter. Aria who seems to know this just introduce Uni to her Family and as you know they call her Princess a day after that. As for the Gesso family, Byakuran who don't have any memories about the future battle seems to like Tsuna very much. Byakuran now just a normal mafia student at a mafia school in Italy, and he respected Tsuna a lot and Tsuna looks like that he befriend Byakuran.

Today is Sunday; Tsuna's sleeping peacefully inside his room. Or should I say that he's rolling around on his bed. Just say he's too lazy to get up. In his room at Vongola Mansion, well let's see…. He has a huge bed, a huge desk, a huge carpet with Vongola emblem, and anything you can imagine inside a boss room that begin with a word huge.

Well, let's get on with the story….

An infant with his usual mafia attire just entered Tsuna's room. He saw that Tsuna's still asleep with his usual shirt and boxer then, he decided to tried waking him up. He tried to wake Tsuna with shaking him, but it seems that he wouldn't wake up. After a few try a vein popped on his head, his green lizard turned into a huge hammer labeled 1 ton and tried to hit him hard with it. Fortunately, Tsuna's hyper intuition saved him. He caught it and stare angrily at the infant when the infant just smirking at him.

"Could you wake me using normal way?" he asked

"Already tried that, you just wouldn't wake up"

"AND it's Sunday, just leave me alone would you?" he ask again angrily and turn back to sleep again

"Like I would let you, you have a mission from the Ninth" said the infant, you call him Reborn by the way

"Hah!" he turned back again to look at the infant

"You have a mission" he repeated with a sigh

At last Tsuna decided to wake up already and ask the infant, "What kind of mission?"

The infant just get off from Tsuna's bed and throw him a bottle of water which he easily catches.

"Searching for someone who give us a little trouble with the Vendiche"

"Mukuro again?" ask Tsuna after he finished his water and throw it back to the infant

Reborn catch it easily and he answer, "No, Mukuro's not going to escape this time. Actually, we're going to get him back"

"Then, what kind of criminal that we have to catch this time?" ask Tsuna who seems to know the deal that Vendiche usually gives them. You get them a criminal and you can free a criminal.

"Mysterious one" answered the infant as he gives the soon-to-be Tenth Boss of Vongola Family a folder

Tsuna begin to read the folder which contains much information about this mysterious one. Let's just say that Tsuna's quite smart to understand some computer language. He read some of the report then, turned to his desk which is piling with paper work and a laptop on it. He opened his laptop, trying to connect the internet and open a site, while Reborn just smirked and jump to his desk.

"And just what's wrong with this site?"

"By the way, you haven't told me that you will do this mission" he smirked.

"Oh, just shut up! Did the fact that I open my laptop by my own will don't tell you my answer?" asked Tsuna angrily

"I know. Just joking" he said back

"And back to my question, what's wrong with this site?"

Reborn just shut his mouth and smirking until Tsuna decided to get his mitten glove and eat a dying will pill which turned him into his hyper dying will mode. He immediately tried to punch Reborn or worse, beat him to death if he could. Reborn just anime sweat dropped at this and dodged some of Tsuna's punch until Tsuna grab his head and throw him outside which of course, scattering his window. But Reborn just fly around using his transformed Leon and fly back to Tsuna's room.

"You know, Hibari will probably angry again and destroy the battlefield if you keep destroying the window"

Apparently, Tsuna is quite sadistic now, maybe because Reborn's influence. Tsuna likes to throw the infant outside and destroying his window which is getting on Hibari's nerves. If you think why, Hibari has mysteriously take control of Vongola's money and we don't know how, he has managed to grow Vongola's business to a whole new level. Even the Ninth said that the Vongola have a money to operate a country for a few decade now. And Hibari hates to waste money for something like this. (A/N: The Vongola Mansion always have a part of it blown up on daily basis by either Tsuna's guardian or the Varia who are fighting each other. Who end up beaten by Hibari)

"Don't make me angrier, Reborn. Answer my question" and this is not a request, but an order

"Alright, check the chat" he sighed

Tsuna opened the chat and see some conversation between a mafia and someone called QUEEN.

Sender: XXX –Cavallone Family

To: QUEEN

OO/XX/YYYY 10:13

Long time no see, QUEEN, thanks for your advice last time. Even though I'm still doing punishment and executions for my family but now I realized that I'm protecting my family. Chats with you really cheer me up and open my eye about how cruel is the mafia world. :3

Sender: QUEEN

To: XXX-Cavallone Family

OO/XX/YYYY 10:15

I'm very happy to hear that. I'm glad that you overcome your problem, you know it's alright to tell me about your problems it's a common problem in the mafia world and I'm very happy to chat with you too. Hope you could still visit me and chat with me again ^_^

Sender: XXX-Cavallone Family

To: QUEEN

OO/XX/YYYY10:17

Thank you very much QUEEN. Now I can do my job very well. And I'll visit your site to chat again if I have time. But my boss is a very good man, I'm sure he will give me a holiday : )

Sender: QUEEN

To: XXX-Cavallone Family

OO/XX/YYYY 10:19

Hahaha, hope you will. ^0^ Have a good time…

"Okay, now you make me confused" said Tsuna

"For your information, this one is really from the Cavallone family"

"Now, if you know and you should have known. What kind of people visits this site?"

"Mafia from around the world. You know the mafia internet connection which can only be connected by the mafia. This site is one of them" answer the infant

"And you didn't exactly answer my question"

"You find me out. Alright, the people who visit this site are all mafia with similar problem, like he can't stand blood or he can't kill or well something like that"

"Then, what's your problem? This person just helped the mafia around the world to overcome their problem" ask Tsuna, crossing his arms on his chest

Vein popped again on Reborn's head. He tried to kick Tsuna with his infamous mafia kick, but Tsuna managed to dodged on time and tried to punch him back, but missed (A/N: Well, he's still in his Hyper Dying Will mode right now)

"You don't get it Tsuna? This QUEEN over here is probably breaking the pact of mafia. We can't reveal our self to the civilians. If this QUEEN is a civilian we don't have a choice but to kill her on the place"

"And the mystery is how could she know about the mafia" ask Tsuna who rolled his eyes

"Don't ignore me. The Vendiche can't track this one and they asked for our help"

"And?"

"They said they'll free Mukuro if we get this one"

Tsuna just jumped from his huge chair and stare at the mafia looking infant on his desk as he said, "You sure about this?"

"I am. Don't worry, we're just finding out is she a mafia or a civilian" he smirked

"Why? Why did the Vendiche want to get her?" ask Tsuna

"I think I have explained it to you" he sighed

"Is it a problem? She's just helping someone and you just curious if she's a civilian or not!" he screamed to the infant obviously angry and jumped from his seat

After all this is a kind Tsuna who is concerned about everyone's well being and don't like them being hurt. He obviously doesn't like the idea of a mafia or a civilian as long as they're a good person. Furthermore, he see the rest of the chats inside that site and saw that even Yamamoto and some of his guardians are chatting and was greatly helped by this QUEEN person.

"It is a problem, just get rid of your softness this time and you could get your Mist guardian back" said Reborn

"Just for this time, I warn you" said Tsuna automatically threatening Reborn not to give him any mission like this again

"I'll tell the Ninth about that" he answer half heartedly

"Then, what should we do?"

"Ninth think that even if this one is a civilian we can tell the Vendiche that she's our family so she's off the hook. And we don't know her motive of helping mafia, she may using it for her own gain later" said the infant

"I think about that one too, but how could we track this person?"

"The Technology Department said that she could be found inside this online game called Shangri-la. And we could get Mukuro back if we finished this mission"

"You told me earlier"

"Well, just go take a bath, go to the Ninth, and get your guardian to depart for this mission" said Reborn

"Don't be so bossy" said Tsuna as he get to his huge bathroom, already include a walk in closet.

After he take a bath, he get out of his room and go to the mansion's kitchen, asking for a light breakfast. The chef who is very kind gives him a bottle of milk and some French toast. After he eats it, he thanked the chef and walking to the Ninth's office. The walk to the Ninth office is unexpectedly very long. Why? Because the Vongola Mansion is insanely huge and Tsuna has to greet everyone on his way. They usually call him Tenth or Master Sawada or something like that. Tsuna always asked them to just call him Tsuna or Sawada or Tsunayoshi like everyone else, but they insist and Tsuna lost the mouth battle. And just forget about this…

Tsuna knock the Ninth's office door. After the old boss allowed him to enter, he opens the doorknob and entered the office. Like you know, Vongola's boss office just contain of a huge table with some pile of paper work on top of it, a carpet with Vongola emblem, and a set of sofa near the table.

The Ninth smiled at him and Tsuna smiled back, greet the Ninth Boss as he pull out his mission's folder and show it to the Ninth with his signature on the last page, meaning that he accept this mission. The Ninth smiled at him and silently told him to sit at the sofa as he followed.

"So, you decided to accept this mission?" he asked as he drinks his tea which is just being served by the maid

"Ah, yes. About that, I really want to bring my entire guardian, is it okay with you?" ask the successor

"Yes, of course. I just want to tell you to bring them actually" he smiled

"Well, something bothering me. Mukuro seems harder to control than that Hibari Kyoya. You sure he won't betray us?"

"I learned to control him at the future, don't worry about that. Just beat him some sense and he would be easy to control" said Tsuna

The Ninth just anime sweat dropped at his last sentence. But he clearing his throat and started to explain about the mission. They just have to go inside this mysterious game which makes people disappear. Tsuna nearly choked with his tea but fortunately managed to get it down over his throat. The Ninth said that it's just a theory using a flame teleportation system like Byakuran used at the future.

"This game is very popular at the mafia community, even many Boss plays to relieved their problem for a little while" said the Ninth

"Is….that so" said Tsuna, still staring at the folder. "And if I can ask, who managed to get the theory about this flame teleportation?"

"It's the mad scientist" answer the Ninth. It's obviously Verde who managed to get the theory.

"As I thought" thought Tsuna to himself

"Well, let's get back to the business. You can bring your guardian, you can also bring your box and weapons, and I heard some of your guardian chatted with this QUEEN so you can ask them for a little information later" said the Ninth

"Alright and about this game, just what should we do to finish it?"

"They have levels like the usual RPG games, and the goal is to collect something I heard"

"That's good news; I can use my box weapon"

His predecessor just smiled at him and he said, "Ah, I forgot about the bad news. If you died inside the game it's the same that you really died here, so I really expect you be really careful over there. I don't want to lose my successor"

Tsuna stared at the Ninth Boss for a while then, he smiled (or smirked) and said, "No need to worry about us, ninth. We trained hard at the future"

"Should I expect you to finish it with perfect mark then?"

Tsuna smiled back to him and he gets up from his sofa and walked to the door. He found Reborn outside the Ninth's office and told him to gather his guardian at his room immediately.

So…

This is the new version of Shangri-la

Hope you like it

I'll update soon….

Tsuna's a bit OOC here, well don't mind it

Thanks for reading

ForinaReal


	2. Chapter 2

Uni: Hello everyone *smile*

ForinaReal: Yo Uni-chan…

Uni: Forina-san, nice to see you it seems that I won't appear in this fic so, I thank you for make me appear even as the disclaimer.

ForinaReal: Ahhh, don't say that Uni-chan, I will make you appear later, ne….

Uni: Then, ForinaReal don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its characters…

ForinaReal: Then, enjoy…

-VongolaX-

Chapter 2: Hey, Tsuna-kun we want to go too…could we?

Tsuna's walking back to his room. Even now, he always thinks about just how many suits that the people here have, they practically wearing suits everyday. He already told Reborn to gather his guardians, so he would expect them to wait inside his room. 'Just hope my room wouldn't be a mess because of them'. Apparently, his guardian likes to fight each other… Well just hope that Tsuna's room is in one piece.

He entered his room and saw that Hibari and Ryohei almost opened their box. Furthermore, Hibari's going to give his box insane amount of flames. Seeing this, he just sighed and get his mitten gloves incase they won't stop with words alone.

"Hibari, what did I said about fighting IN MY ROOM?"

Hibari and Ryohei who heard him stop their fighting immediately.

"I humbly apologize, Boss" said Hibari bowing to Tsuna. He discarded his usual Namimori uniform and change into a formal suit. Tsuna apparently has gained Hibari's respect and well, Hibari is a full pledge guardian and his loyalty could be rivaled with Gokudera. Worse, he has got his hands on Vongola Management and managed to get it bigger.

"Don't bow like that, Hibari. I hate it" said Tsuna rolling his eyes

"Well, Tsuna what do you want. Gathering us here?" ask the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian of the Vongola Family, like Hibari he wear a suit, but apparently he dislike the formal suit and it's tie, so he discarded his tie. He volunteered himself to do assassinating mission since they came back from the future. Tsuna's very angry at first, but Yamamoto said that he didn't mind it and if Yamamoto agreed with it, Tsuna can't get his hand on this matter.

"Boss "Chrome maybe the one with the normal greeting. This one too, is wearing a formal suit, except, she's wearing a skirt not a pants_. _

"Chrome, where's Mukuro?" ask Tsuna

"Mukuro-sama is currently talking with someone" said the female guardian. The Vongola beauticians have catches her on her first day and turn her into a full lady or something like that. (Just say they do a full make over on her), makes her being the idol of Vongola subordinates.

"Tenth, it's very rare for you to call all of us here, is there any problem?" ask the ever loyal Storm Guardian. He's very close to Gamma. Heck! They even trained together. Tsuna trusted him with his own security inside the mansion, so you could say Gokudera has full control over the security system. Plus, Bianchi trained him her self and Gokudera seemed to immune from almost all kind of poison. Not to mention Bianchi feed him her poison cooking on daily basis.

"I extremely forgot that you are the one that called us here, Sawada. So what do you want?" Ryohei loves training, so he trained with his maximum cannon on daily basis and he obviously destroy the training rooms and makes Hibari mad which end up them fighting each other.

"Tsuna, I want candy…" said the Lighting Guardian. He seemed to be the one who stayed the same when they came back from the future. He still an annoying dumb cow as usual, and Tsuna take liberty to trained him on his spare time. Guess what? Tsuna stab him with stun gun on daily basis, he increase the amount of the electricity every time he shot the little cow-like. Make Lambo quite scared of him now.

"Lambo, just shut your mouth up, or I'll increase the training amount" said Tsuna coldly to his Lighting guardian while he just shut his mouth up and get to Ryohei.

Tsuna cleared his throat. He gives them the copy of his mission folder. After they read it, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome seemed to pale a bit.

"You…want us to search for QUEEN?" ask Yamamoto

"Yes, it's our mission. I know you chatted with QUEEN, but don't be so naïve. It's mafia we're talking about. I don't want you to betray Vongola because of this one girl" said Tsuna

"You're right, but…at least tell me the reason"

"This QUEEN, we don't know her motive. We don't know if she's a civilian or not, if she's a civilian it will cause uproar inside the mafia community. Besides, if she really is a civilian, we could take her inside the Vongola family. She would be a fine psychologist" said Tsuna. He said the 2 last sentences with a smile.

Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to calm down. As Hibari calmed Chrome and he glared at Gokudera and Yamamoto. He said something about weak and seeing help from outside the family is causing a disgrace, which make Gokudera worse than before. Tsuna who see something about Chrome and Hibari, noted silently to ask a match making to Aria.

"So, any of you know anything about this QUEEN?" ask Tsuna to his guardians

"Well, she did said that if we have a very big problem, we can meet her inside this online game, but we don't have any problem after that so we don't play the game" said Yamamoto

"Okay, it's confirmed that we can meet her inside this weird online game then" said Tsuna as he open his notes and write something.

"So, for the mission, we're going to play this game. We can bring box and weapons, so be sure to be fully equipped tomorrow" said Tsuna to his entire guardian.

But, after that, he seemed to forget something and he tried very hard to remember it until the guardian seemed very bored. He tried to remember it for at least 10 minutes. At last he seemed to remember and face Chrome head on.

"Is there something wrong, Boss?"

"Chrome, we get this QUEEN and we got Mukuro back" he said with a smile.

Chrome face lit up and he smiled back cheerfully while Hibari just murmuring something which you shouldn't hear. Like, 'that bastard is going out of the water tank', 'that pineapple bastard', and etc…

Tsuna sighed at this sight and tell Hibari to respect Mukuro a bit since he's one of the guardians and Hibari is definitely still pissed about the earlier Kokuyo Arc.

"Can we brought Kyoko and the others along?" ask Ryohei

"Well, it's true that the two of them is quite good with arrows and dagger, but if we died there it means that we really died" said Tsuna

"WHAT! NEVER BROUGHT THEM THERE TO THE EXTREME!" scream Ryohei as soon as he heard about the dying thingy…

The other just sweat dropped at the Sun guardian's action, but it seems that someone secretly eavesdropped…

"We heard that, Tsuna-kun…"

"I heard it too, Tsuna-san…"

"EHHH! Haru, Kyoko-chan!" said Tsuna

"Tsuna-kun, please… we want to go too…" beg the cute brunette girl

"But, you know it's very dangerous, Kyoko" said her brother back

"But, we can fight too…" said Haru

"I-pin heard too, I-pin want to go" said the Chinese girl.

Tsuna just shrugged at their request and coldly tell them to stay here and go shopping with Aria or Luche. (A/N: Just pretend that Luche's still alive ne?)

But the girls still insisted that they want to go and they can fight a bit so they won't slow them down.

"It's just a game, right, Tsuna-kun, pleeeaseee, I want to go too" beg the brown haired girl.

"Me, too, Gokudera-sann, pleaseee" beg the pony tailed girl, too. Who somehow her puppy eyes attack managed to get her everything from the storm Guardian. For this time, Gokudera just sweating and turn his gaze at his Boss, silently asking for help.

Tsuna shrugged again at this and he answer coldly, "No means no, two of you. This is including I-pin. Even though Lambo's coming too, he's a guardian and he well… could fight a bit. Don't ask for Chrome, she's a guardian and could fight"

The two girls turn their eyes to the newly entered Ninth Boss, silently asking him for help. The Ninth Boss who just surprised with the girls who suddenly ask for his help just anime sweat dropped and turn around to get out of the room.

"Timoteo-ojiisan, I hate you, you don't even help us….." scream Kyoko.

Timoteo just thought of his future 'grand daughter-in-law' (he has the memories of the future battle, remember?) would be if she's like this. But, he can't let him being hated by the girl either, so….

"Well, Tsunayoshi-kun did say that this is dangerous, he just worried about your safety" he said smiling

"Good luck talking with them, Timoteo-ojiisama" said Tsuna who just opened his room's door and getting out of the room with his guardian to equip them selves. The Ninth just silently nod as the girls are talking something with each other. But when Tsuna's already half of his way to the weapon room he could hear…

"WHAT! YOU LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH YOUR FUTURE WIFE, WAIT A MINUTE, TSUNAYOSHI-KUN!"

Tsuna just smirked evilly and his guardian just anime sweat dropped…

Meanwhile, he didn't realize the Varia are standing at the door, they smirked evilly like Tsuna…

"Good luck with the girls, ushishishishshi"

"Good luck with your future grand daughter, fuckin old man" said the long haired

"Good luck, nee~" said the weird Lussuria

By the way, Xanxus and Levi just ignored him and get out of the room…

The girls stared at the old Boss their eyes looked like they'll cry right now…

"Timoteo-ojiisan I HATE YOU!" scream Kyoko as she gets out of the room…

"WHAT! WAIT, KYOKO-CHAN….." scream the Ninth Boss

Haru and I-pin have got out of the room too, maybe seeing Aria for help.

Meanwhile, at the Giglio Nero Mansion…

A black limousine stopped at the front gate, it have Vongola's emblem beautifully painted on the body. Then 2 girls and a little girl with Chinese clothes get out of the car. Well, you could see that it was Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin. They somehow managed to gain respect from the Vongola's subordinates. Kyoko, after the battle from the future, going back to her hobby when she's a little girl. A bit of martial arts and archery. While Haru was taught by Lal to use a weapon and she choose to use daggers. Well, the fact that at the future Kyoko might be their Boss' future wife is a factor for their respect too. Meaning, they could use the Vongola's car and money to go wherever they wanted.

"Aria-san…..you won't believe me for what Tsuna-kun said" scream the brunette girl who just run off to Aria's office, ignoring the confused look of the Giglio Nero's guards and subordinates.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, and I-pin-chan too, what are you doing here and what's with those teary eyes?" ask the Ninth Boss of the Giglio Nero family.

"Tsuna-san won't let us go with him to their new mission. Gokudera-san doesn't mind when I went with him on our last mission at Sweden" said Haru

"Well, what kind of mission then?"

"They have to go inside this weird online game" answer Kyoko still crying on Aria's lap.

"Ah, that Shangri-la? I heard about it, Gamma play" said Aria

"Gamma-san plays the game; is it dangerous?" ask Haru

"You have to ask him your self then" said Aria winking her eye. Then she called Gamma who immediately comes to his Boss' side.

"Hey, Gamma, these girls want to know about that Shangri-la thingy that you play" said Aria

"It's an online game. Only mafia of course, or I won't play it. I heard about your screaming earlier, actually the entire mansion heard it. I really think you shouldn't go, if the rival families know about the Tenth's Boss girlfriend, they will try to hurt you in the real world and you know that the Tenth won't like it a bit, Heck! He maybe would destroy the whole family who tried to do something to you" answer Gamma, truthfully.

"Genkishi-san…." The girls try to shift their target. But Genkishi seemed unmoved and agree with Gamma on this. Which just make the girls cried more on Aria's lap.

"Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, don't cry, just play with Uni, nee?" ask the little girl with puppy eyes, trying to comfort her two 'big sisters'.

Seemed like the two girls can't resist the puppy eyes kira kira smile…

"Just play with Uni, then we can go to Paris with Tsuna-nii's private plane, go shopping, and we can drink tea peacefully at the mansion" said Uni hopefully

"Ee? Aa…a…"

"Nee…." Ask Uni, hopefully with her super puppy eyes kira kira smile…

"I think, if Tsuna-kun don't let us, we can play with Uni instead, what do you think, Haru?"

"I agree Kyoko-chan, then, Uni-chan let's play, I want to drink tea…"

Alright, the problem with the girls is solved by the future Tenth Boss of Giglio Nero Family within minutes.


End file.
